Hearts and Minds
by jsellers2205
Summary: Clarke leaves the camp at the close of season two. Bellamy is left a wreck without his Princess. Jasper still hasn't spoken, but he will soon. When Clarke ends up at Mt. Weather, what will she do? Find out! Blehh summaries suck. I am Bellarke all the way. Linctavia, Wicken, Kabby, and others will appear...rating T/M for later content.
1. Clarke POV: Deep Revelations

**AN: Hello! I know this is short, but I wanted you guys to get a taste of the story before I published more of what I have written. if this gets requests for continuation, then I'll continue.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own _The 100_ , or it's characters...**

* * *

I turned my back on him, on the camp, and walked away.

I walk for hours, not knowing where my feet are taking me. I don't even care. I barely take notice to my surroundings. I just walk to the brink of exhaustion. I don't care if anything or anyone was following me, or watching me. I am beyond all of that.

Suddenly, my feet stop. I look up from the grass and see it. Mount Weather, with its colossal metal door just yards away.  
I choke out a sob and sink to my knees, realizing how tired my body is. Silent tears roll down my bruised and bloody face, and I sob out my anguish, tearing at the grass beneath my fists.  
Why? Why did I walk _here_ of all places? I don't understand. Why am I doing this to myself?

And then, it dawns on me.  
None of the Mountain Men have been buried. None of our dead or the grounder dead have been given their last rights either they deserve at least that. I straighten myself with a newfound purpose, and stride to the door. I open the broken door, and the stench of death hits me with an iron fist to the gut. I stifle a gag, and force myself to keep in the vomit that threatens to explode from my throat to the floor. I couldn't be squeamish. These people didn't deserve my squeamish stomach.

* * *

I swallow everything keeping me stuck in place just inside the entrance, and shut the door behind me. The lights are dim compared to the setting sun, but they will suffice for my duty. I step silently into the mountain, toward the elevators that I will take to the medical level. I press the button and wait for it to come to me, my thoughts nothing but the formidable task ahead.  
The door opens, revealing the bloated, radiation maimed body of Dr. Tsing. No feeling of sadness comes to me. Her death was an act of karma for all of the lives she drained. After all; jus drein jus daun.  
I pick up the corpse and remove it from the elevator. I step inside and press the button. The security system was deactivated, so no key cards are needed. I can go and come as I see fit for my duty.

The ride is short, and I head towards the mortuary, in search of something to assist me in moving the bodies to the surface. I find the too quickly, this level is just as clearly labeled as the rest of the mountain. The area is sparse and clean, with an examination table in the center of the room. To my right there are two cremation ovens. So the mountain men are typically cremated.  
I don't know how to operate one of those. On the Arc, our dead were floated into space. I want to get these people to the ground. Even if it were only in body.  
There is a counter and cabinets behind the examination table. The counter includes a sink, all shiny and dripping.  
I didn't realize how dehydrated I was until I was cupping my hands under the running tap, and drinking from them ravenously. My stomach makes this churning sound, and I ache to quench it.

I was unsure if I even wanted to live after what I had done, but now I know that I do want to live. But what for? I shrug, not caring for anything but the task at hand.  
I look to the left of the room, and find what appears to be a garbage shoot, like the one I escaped from the first time I was in this mountain. On the right of the shoot is a door and I go to it. I open it, knowing I would find one of those large wheeled bins at the end of the shoot. Luckily, the shoot ends after a decent of only four stairs, and I easily push the bin up back into the room.  
Once back inside the room, I take the bin and enter the hallway, in search of maybe a supply closet? I have no idea where to start looking for a shovel. But when I am halfway down the hall, my stomach emptily churns again, and I am suddenly startled by an idea. Food. Food is in their kitchens. The kitchens are on level five. I am head back to the lift and down I no time, making my way to the mess hall when I see the bodies.  
Guards. Men. Women. Children. All alike in their radiation boils and burns. My apatite is sated when the stem fills me. Rotting flesh and food is palatable in its smell alone. My nose wrinkles. I feel the vomit from before rising in my throat. I hold it back again. And take a deep breath through my mouth.  
I step forward into the great mess hall, leaving the cart outside so I don't trample over any bodies accidentally, and I see her almost immediately. Maya. She lays as Jasper left her, arms crossed over her chest with eyes shut, looking as though in sleep, save the slight bloating and the burns that cover her skin.  
I walk past them, careful not to disturb any of them as I make my way to the kitchen doors, with one goal in mind. My apatite may have disappeared, but I still need to eat.

I start with a banana, knowing those will be one of the first things to go bad, and have a dinner roll and some broccoli. The food has no taste to me. It simply serves its purpose in nourishing my body, so I can do what I have to do.  
But then I see the cake. It's chocolate. The stuff of legend. I've still never had any, and it would be such a waste for it to go untouched... I eat a generous piece, savoring each bite, and loving the taste and moisture of the cake. It melts in my mouth. It is so rich in taste that I need a drink.  
I find a glass in the cabinets after a quick search, and fill it with water from the tap. After I have drunk the water, I decide to try to save the cake, and put it into the refrigerator, even though I have no clue why I want to put it in there.

* * *

Now, with my body fortified with the nutrients I need to complete at least some of my task, I leave the kitchen. I go back through the dining hall, and make a silent promise to Maya that I will not rest until she is finally at rest.  
I go back to the morgue, leaving the cart where it sits outside the hall. I gather some sheets and body bags, with the intent of creating some sort of barrier between these people and the cruelty of this earth.  
I drop the sheets and bags into my cart, and go in search of any tool I can use to assist me in digging the graves. Since they have fresh produce, they have to be growing it somewhere in here. I look at the map I still have in my pocket, studying the different levels in search of a green house or garden labeled on here.  
I find that the green house is close by, on the same level, and has a supply closet right in front of the entrance. I head over to this supply closet, feeling the tired seep into the muscles of my legs. I stride on, thinking only of the promise I made to Maya. The supply closet is very useful, having shovels and dusty pick axes, along with some other gardening supplies. With my new tools in hand, I go back around to the entry of the great hall.  
I set the tools in the cart, and gather up a sheet before going back into the room of the many dead. I go directly to where she lays, brushing hair from her face. I gently pick her up, and set her on the floor. I put the sheet over the table, and place her on top of it. I wrap the sheet around her body, and carefully tie the ends together, just as we had done for our dead back at the drop ship.  
The ascent to the ground is a sad one, as if it were a funeral with live mourners. I pick a spot just outside the entrance to begin digging. It is near this vast field of flowers, and I think she would have loved it. Digging into the somewhat hard ground is exhausting, even with the shovel and pick axe. I keep going on the will to keep my promise. It is all I can conjure up to motivate me. I dig until I have trouble getting out of the hole by myself. I am exhausted.

I take care in lifting Maya from the cart, and placing her into the grave. An idea comes to mind: the flowers. She should have some. I abandon my shovel, and go to the field. I pick a bunch, and go back to her, placing the flowers over her chest.  
I scramble back up to the surface, and begin filling the hole with dirt. Once filled, I am about to leave and go to the mountain to sleep when I figure I should mark her grave. I go in search of something to use as a marker, when I stub my toe on a rock that is mostly buried in the dirt. I dig it out, and find it is perfect. I set it over her head, and use another, much smaller rock to etch her name into the surface.

I shower mechanically, and collapse onto a bed in an empty room. I let out a large sigh. I have kept my promise.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are motivation!**


	2. Bellamy POV: Lost and Found

**A/N: hello! this is the second chapter... it's a bit short, but three is longer.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own _The 100_... sigh.**

* * *

It has been Thirteen days since we arrived in Camp Jaha. Thirteen days since she left us to find whatever she lost, possibly to never return to us.

* * *

Almost immediately after we settled into our tents and were given new clothes, Chancellor Griffin announced that preparations for the coming winter were to begin immediately, stating that every able body was to help build cabins and savage as much of the Arc as possible.  
The delinquents and I chose to begin building our cabins further from the main camp, because we are not accepted by them. We never will be. They seem to view us as criminals still.

I am trying my best to lead the guys. They look to me for the answers. I don't have all of the answers. I need someone who can give them the answers that I just can't conjure up. I need her. Our people need her.  
I have been feeling her absence since her form disappeared from my view. It's like she took something from me. I want it back. This feeling inside of me is awful. No drink can satisfy my thirst. No food can sate my dismal amount of hunger. I feel like doing nothing but sleep.  
When I am not working, I float aimlessly around camp, and sometimes find myself zoning out when people talk to me.  
Octavia has been trying to cheer me up, but she can only do so much. She and Lincoln (who just stayed on at camp, no questions asked) have become the delinquent's chosen healers, only going to the medical tent when absolutely necessary.  
I worry about them. All of those lives, in my hands. My blood soaked hands. I worry about Jasper more with the passing days. He hasn't spoken since we arrived. He barely eats. No one knows how much he sleeps. Even Monty isn't sure if he gets more than an hour or so at a time.

* * *

I am chopping more wood for the cabins. It gets colder and colder every day. I don't think we will finish on time. I lift the axe high, and swing it downwards with more force than before. A twig snaps behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin, pulling up the axe and preparing to lunge at whatever is coming.  
I see that it is not a whatever but rather a whoever. Jasper throws his hands up as if to say he didn't mean to startle me.  
"What's up Jasper? Do you need something?" I ask him, putting the axe into the stump I am using as workbench. He usually gestures what he wants and needs. He looks to the ground. I follow his gaze, and see the leaves that have started to fall off the trees. Then I hear it.

"We just left them." He states in a hoarse murmur. The air is thick. I know who he means. The mountain men. Our dead. The grounders dead. We didn't put any of them to rest.  
"I am going back to bury them." He says, his voice stronger. There is a hidden question in his eyes. I nod.  
"Of course I will come to help. Have you asked Monty to come?" He shakes his head to that.  
" I think he'll come. In fact, I think we might have trouble turning people down." I say with a smile, putting my arm around his shoulders, and we walk back to the Delinquents' little village.

"No. We can't spare any of you. We need to prepare for winter." Abby says firmly, making herself as tall as she can.  
"Abby... I think we should let them do this. It will help the survivors get peace... Some closure." Wow. Kane is actually defending us. I arch my brow, questioning him. He continues, putting his hand over hers.  
"Jasper especially needs this. He hasn't said anything up until now and not burying the people who helped him and the others survive will haunt him even more." He says gently. Abby's shoulders soften slightly, and I know we have won.

"Alright. But I am not making any guards come along. This mission is solely a volunteer based one. And I will have the final say in how many can go. "She sighs in defeat.

* * *

We leave the next day. I can't help but search for any sign of her, any evidence that could lead to her. The same thoughts I have been hearing in my head for days have intensified. What if she's hurt? What if I never see her again? What if we find her body? The what ifs go on and on, making my chest clench in anxiety. I should have told her how I felt. Maybe she would have stayed with me.

The trek to the mountain is quiet. We are not the same group of kids that took this path to the woods all those weeks ago.  
Jasper is leading the way, followed hesitantly by Monty. They slowly are getting into their old groove of friendship. I smile at that, they deserve their happiness. The others follow them, and I bring up the rear.  
Having left at dawn, we arrive to the clearing before the entrance in the afternoon. I find Jasper on his knees on a pile of dirt, staring at a rock. Monty has a hand on his friends shoulder, looking at the same rock. There are more piles of dirt with rocks. I decide to walk up the small hill to see what this is.  
They're graves. Fresh ones, from the looks of it. And they are all marked. They have first and last name on most of them. There are nearly a hundred of them. And over near the edge of this makeshift cemetery is another hole. Freshly dug.  
We are not alone here. My protective instinct tells me that we need to figure out who is here; friend or foe.

After giving everyone some silent moments with the graves, I tell them that we are not alone here, and we need to find out who is in the mountain. Monty steps forward.  
"Maybe they will accept our help? And we won't kill anyone else?" He asks, his eyes pleading. I nod to him and we go to the door. It is ajar. I go in at quietly as possible. The others are not so careful, practically stomping down the hall.


	3. Clarke POV: Exposure

**A/N: So... not only am I a day late in publishing this, but this is also the shortest chapter I have submitted, instead of a long one. It's short, but I felt vital to this part of the story. To make up for it, I am posting chapter three and four at the same time. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own _The 100_. Still.**

* * *

I am startled awake. There are sounds I haven't heard in two weeks. The sound of people. Roaming these halls. My heart races at the limitless possibilities. I am sweating without realizing, my forehead is soaked.

I have been working in clear, concise shifts ranging from six to eight hours. I have steadily been working since arrival, and I have buried nearly one third of the dead. I rest when tired, I eat when hungry. I have even taken advantage of the showers here, and I am clean finally. For the first time since arriving on Earth, my hair and skin are not coated in dirt and grime. I found my fingernails, no longer covered in blood, sweat, and mud.

The noise. The stomping through the halls. It has gotten closer. I decide to confront my demons (because surely there aren't actually people in this desolate kingdom of the dead?) head on and leave my room.  
I come out to the hall, and see them. My knees shake. I can't face these people. These people hate me for what I have done. Jasper. Monty. I know these people. Harper. At one point, I was respected by them. They are coming closer, and I don't know if they are real or not. I have been alone for nearly a fortnight, my only company the dead. Miller. Wick is here too. Lincoln is in the crowd, ever closer, and I don't want to face them. But my boots seem locked in place. I am doomed to face them.

Jasper sees me first, his eyes darting all around, when they focus on me. He doesn't say anything, but he nods to me with a sad smile, his eyes forgiving. Monty of course is next. He squints, not sure if he is actually seeing me.  
" Clarke...?" He asks eyes wide with realization. His hand reaches for me, and his stride are longer. When he is nearly in front of me, I reach out to him.  
Our hands meet, both of his grasping mine, as if it is a lifeline to reality. He smiles.  
"I knew I would see you again. You wouldn't go to die on us." His smile is genuine and he beckons Jasper over, who pulls me into a hug.  
" I forgive you." Is all he whispers to me, and he lets me go.  
Suddenly, I am acutely aware of someone being missing. I don't see him in the crowd. He might not have come. I am searching frantically through the crowd, when a strong hand is on my shoulder. I look up to find Lincoln, his steady gaze calming. He forgave me, he doesn't say it, but his action says it all. He nods to the rear of the crowd, somehow knowing whom I seek.

Then I see it. A head of inky curls, and olive skin. His strong jaw line, tight in fierce concentration. His chocolate eyes, darting to the direction of all the commotion in his lines.  
His eyes find me.


	4. Bellamy POV: Collision

**A/N: Here's Chapter four as promised!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I haven't gained ownership of _The 100_ since my last post a few minutes ago.**

* * *

We are on level five. Still searching for the mystery grave digger(s). My eyes are darting all around, searching for possible foes, my shoulders are about halfway down the main hall when something finally happens. Monty and Jasper have stepped out of formation, to the side of the hall. I can't see what's lured them over, but soon there is a crowd in front of it, and people are making their way through.

That's when I see it. A golden head of hair. Peachy skin and blue eyes. Her soft lips form a shy smile. Our eyes meet, and I am making my way to her, never breaking eye contact.  
I simultaneously forgive her. For leaving camp. For abandoning me. For anything and everything. Seeing her alive again is enough. What's more, she looks well. Which is more than I could have hoped. I feared finding her on the brink of death, or worse.  
I don't realize it at first, but I have stopped a few feet away from her, unsure of what I should do. I want to collect her in my arms, and hold her. But still I hesitate, looking at her like she is an injured animal, not sure how to treat its wounds.

Suddenly, her arms are around my neck, her body pressed to mine, and she presses soft kisses to my cheek, flames igniting everywhere her skin touches mine. My arms wind themselves around her waist, and hold her tightly in place.

"I've missed you." She sighs into my shoulder, her breath tickling my neck.  
" I've missed you too, princess. So much." I whisper, my voice cracking with the emotion that fills me. I kiss her soft hair, and she looks up at me, eyes wide in wonder and amazement.  
"Don't leave me all alone again, okay?" I ask tentatively, licking my lips that have suddenly gone dry. She only slowly nods before speaking.  
" I don't plan to... I didn't know what you meant to me until I was gone. Now that I know, I don't plan to let you go ever again." She declares, the ferocity in her voice that I have come to admire so much.

She is so strong. How can a broken man like me ever deserve her? Then she falters, looking down at the ground, shuffling her feet.  
"I ran away like a child. You should be angry with me for leaving. Yet you aren't. Why? Why do you love someone so broken-" she stops herself short, realizing what she had said. She is staring into my eyes, desperate to know what I am thinking. I tell her.

* * *

" I _love_ you, princess, because you are my strength. You are the voice of reason when I want to do something rash. You rein me in. I need you. But I also love you for your vulnerabilities. How you look to me when you need reassuring. How-" I am cut off by the clearing of a throat behind me. The 'kids' were right there. And I had forgotten them completely. Oops. Oh well. I don't care. But I do, because I can feel my cheeks are hot with blush, and I curse them. I can't look like this in front of the kids!

" As... Touching as that moment was, we do have a lot of work ahead of us. These graves don't dig themselves." Miller says, his eyes avoiding mine. I nod in agreement.  
" We need to have organized shifts and jobs set in place so that we can do this with efficiency. I think there should be three groups of workers, body preparations, grave digging, and grave marking. We need to make sure that this is done right." I speak loud and clear, my voice firm. Clarke grabbed my hand at some point. I didn't notice. Her hand just fit so nicely into mine.  
"We should have a smaller team on the inside to prepare food and to have water on the ready. You need to be well nourished to do you best work." She adds confidently.  
"How many of you guys are there?" She asks me.  
" Only twenty-four. _Chancellor_ Griffin didn't allow anymore to go. I would have preferred twenty more, but she wouldn't have it." I say, feeling the frustration rise, my ears burning red, and a frown forming on my lips.  
"Oh. I'm sorry she is so stubborn sometimes. She can be so aggravating." she says earnestly. She is biting the inside of her cheek nervously.  
"It's alright princess. I know someone else who is just as stubborn, and I love her for it." I state honestly. Her stubbornness made me challenge my convictions. I love a challenge. I smirk at her, and she blushes.  
"Alright everyone. Lets get four groups of six! Bellamy or myself will alternate between working and making sure everything is going smoothly." She says with conviction. Everyone gathers into four straight lines.  
"Actually, I would prefer if you supervised and covered any injuries. I can handle the work detail."  
"But I -"  
"No buts."  
"Bellamy -"  
" You've done more than your share." I tell her, one hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. I see her soften, and I know I have won. I give her a small smile as everyone disperses. There are section leaders and everything. The kids have grown up so much since we came down from the sky.

We work in shifts of four hours. Resting when tired. And Clarke makes everyone eat three times a day. She also is a kind of water boy. She takes water out, and then collects the cups. She also helps wherever she is needed, and although injury is infrequent, I am more than glad to have her around when it does happen.

* * *

Night is my favorite time now. After dinner, we put in as much work as the sun allows. Clarke won't let anyone work past dark. I find it adorable, how she orders all of us around, squaring her shoulders and speaking firmly.  
Once work can no longer be done, we all gather in a recreation room, and talk. Usually about the day and goals for tomorrow. Clarke and I are inseparable during quiet hours, and have taken to sleeping in one of the vacant apartments, as have the rest of us. Mount Weather had enough room to house more than a thousand people, so there is plenty of room for our crowd of twenty five.  
We have been spoiled while here, being able to use running, hot, water in showers. Clarke and I have this little routine now before bed, we sit in the living room and read books found in the library. Then she showers. She comes out, smelling of honey and flowers, her skin soft and warm. She sits down next to me, I put my book down, and we have little talks.  
Sometimes we talk about insignificant things. Other times we talk about the future, and what us being us means for our co-leader situation. And how or if we'll tell anyone. We decide to just let everyone assume, and until things become more permanent, we'll leave it at that. Octavia will be all over me for details, and I want to hold that off as long as possible. Right now, just the two of us knowing the details is enough. We know what we are. That is all that matters. Once our talks have tapered off (or we are too tired), I kiss her softly on her forehead, and then go to shower.  
When I come out of the bathroom, I find her already snuggled into the bed. I get in, and she rests in my arms, her head on my chest. For the few moments before I slip into unconsciousness, everything is perfect.

We finish burying the last mountain man, a little boy, by midday of day three since arriving. We have buried the grounders and sky people dead as well, and their graves are marked in the same way. We hold a memorial service right after the grave is finished being filled, everyone taking a shovel full if dirt and then I finish the job.

"Not all of the Mountain Men were our friends. Some of them were so obsessed with getting to the ground, that wickedness filled them, and they were willing to harm us in order to achieve their goal. But some of these people were our friends, and allies. They put everything on the line for us, and made the ultimate sacrifice. We cannot let that sacrifice go to waste." Jasper says in the strongest voice I've ever heard out of him, and it renders all of us speechless. After a few moments though, Monty steps up to him and hugs him. Wick follows. Then Clarke. And at that point, I am swept up into this massive group hug that lasts entirely too long and becomes awkward, so somebody finally breaks it up.  
We are relieved. The weight is off our shoulders. Some of us, like Jasper, want to leave right away. Clarke convinces them to stay one more night, if only to be fully rested for the trek back to Camp.

* * *

 **A/N: Huzah! Hope you enjoyed this one!We finally got a taste of the Bellarke we love!**


	5. Clarke POV: Beginning Anew

**A/N: This is another shortish chapter, So read and review! I might post the next chapter tonight, but I haven't decided yet. This story is far from over! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They are getting ready to leave. I don't know what I want to do. If I go back with them, there will be people there who won't welcome me. Won't accept me. There are people there who will hate me for the things I did as leader of the delinquents. I am not ready to own up to that kind of responsibility. The weight of those actions falls on my shoulders.

But my people will. They already have. What about Octavia? What if she can't forgive me? What if she won't tolerate being around me? What if she wants Bellamy to choose either me or his only family member? I panic at the idea. I can't make Bellamy choose between his sister and me. That isn't right. He wouldn't ask that of me, so I could never do that to him. I wish I could be selfish and have him all to myself, but I can't. I guess I could find a way to get split from th-

My thoughts cut off when a firm hand is on my shoulder, I look up from where my gaze was glued to find deep brown eyes watching me, filled with concern.  
"That stick must be really interesting. What's on your mind?" He asks, putting his other hand on my other shoulder. I had no escape. I would have to tell him.  
"I can't face them. Octavia won't forgive me. I- I can't make you choose! I wo- won't do it! My mother- she hates what I did!" I am crying. Sobbing. His hands are off of my shoulders only for his arms to collect me, and I am in the comfort of his embrace, and he strokes my hair.  
"Don't think O will mind. She probably would deal with anything if it means I am not going to be moping around camp anymore." He murmurs into my ear.  
" Are you sure? After Tondc...she hates me. I can't..." His hands are cupping my face now, his breath tickling my nose and eyes.  
"Absolutely, princess. I... I was a wreck without you... I-... Was all work and barely anything else. I know I worried the others, but couldn't get myself to care. I put so much into the hard labor and the heavy lifting, I enjoyed feeling my muscles ache… but I barely slept. I needed reminders to eat...I didn't talk unless it was necessary. I was in a bad place. I think Octavia will be relieved to have you around if it means I'll stop being pathetic." He murmurs to me, so softly that I can barely hear. His eyes have darted to the side, avoiding my gaze.  
My heart aches for the pain I caused him. How my leaving made him suffer at camp, even if it was his own doing. And what his soft voice does to my heart strings. I would go to the end of the earth with him if he needed me to, so why is going to camp so different?  
I decide to go along right then.  
"Bellamy?" His hands have dropped, but he looks up.  
"Yes, princess?" He asks his eyes filled with a childlike hope.

"I'm coming along. I need you as much as you need me. Without the purpose of burying the mountain men, I don't think I would have lived much longer... I was ... Listless. And numb. I got stung by a wasp of some sort, and didn't realize... I didn't feel it. I only found it when I took a shower, finding most of the back end of the body still attached to the stinger..." As I said this, I pulled him into my arms and by the end I'm sure my speech was lost in his shoulder. He holds on to me so carefully.  
I break our embrace, and put my hands comfortable at my sides.  
"I don't think you know how much that means to me, Clarke." He said my name. Not princess. I smile up at him, and he places a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

"Better get going, princess. That is if you wish to be back before sunset." He says, bowing with a garnish of his hand, offering it to me.  
"My lady?" He asks with an elegance that must be rehearsed or copied. This is not the rough and tough Bellamy Blake I know and love. I giggle, and accept his hand, giving a little curtsy.  
" Of course." I say in my best princess impression, slipping my hand into his, and he kisses it like in those films from the archives on the Arc. I can feel my cheeks burning when he looks up at me, and he smiles one of those rare smiles.

"Where did that come from?" I ask my voice full of curiosity.

"I used to watch old movies on the Arc when I could. Sometimes I'd watch a girly one so I would have a new bedtime story for Octavia. That little bit there is from one of my favorites. This rough and tough thief gets the princess in the end." He says with a half smile. I smile at the thought of big tough Bellamy watching a movie intended to entertain little girls, if only to tell his sister about them. I mused that he would make an excellent father one day. We walk to the head of the group, ready to get things started and get back to Camp Jaha. I'm not excited about returning to the rest of the people, but with him at my side, I feel a little better.  
I'm going home.


	6. Bellamy POV: Moving Forward

**A/N: Hello dears! I am posting chapter six tonight, and chapter seven tomorrow. I am currently a bit stuck with chapter thirteen, and am in need of some inspiration for some sort of adventure/danger post your ideas in reviews/PMs!**

We walk at a leisurely pace, our purpose taken care of. Jasper is more like his old self, chattering away with Monty and a few others near the rear of the crowd, only a few paces ahead of Clarke and I. But he will never be the same. None of us will ever fully regain what we have lost; innocence cannot be replaced.

Clarke and I take the rear of things, and Lincoln is in lead. Harper has one of the flanks, and Miller has the other. We are tight surveillance wise, because we are unsure if the grounders still value our alliance or not. That's something that needs to be addressed right away when we get back. As I think of this, I speed up my pace. I look to her, and she nods, as if she understands.  
"How are relations with the grounders? Have there been diplomatic meetings?" She asks, probably wondering if all our efforts are for nothing now, as I am. I shake my head.  
" I don't think so, princess. Your mom has been so focused on preparations for winter, but then again, I am not sure. I mostly did the bare minimum. And the council meetings I attended are a blur. I couldn't focus." I admit sheepishly. I am embarrassed by how incapable of fulfilling my promise I was.

* * *

"Alright. Let's get back and fix this." She says her eyes hardening. It is nearly noon, and we should break for lunch. I don't think she intends to. I stop in my tracks to get her complete attention.  
" Clarke. We should stop for-"  
" We need to get back! We can't afford-"  
"Lunch? We need to stay strong to get back on time. We can't keep this pace up without eating." I take her face in my hands, and kiss her forehead.  
"You know I'm right in this one, doc." I whisper to her with a smirk. Her hand goes to my right hand, and she turns from my grasp, keeping the hand with a nearly unnoticeable switch from one hand to another.  
"Alright! Let's break here for lunch! Get out your food and water. Please." She says loud and clear, standing a little straighter. Everyone disperses with their packs loaded with food or supplies from the mountain. We only took small amounts from store rooms and perishables food wise.  
"Stay Close! No telling who or what might be out here." I yell out, and I think I hear a groan or two and maybe a 'yes dad'... I smile at that. They really look to us. Food is passed around, water is divvied out, and we eat. The fruit and meat sandwich goes down in a tasteless blob.  
The break ends when the shenanigans begin. The boys are standing in a circle, chit chatting about something, and nodding over to us every once in awhile, laughing like schoolboys. Jasper is in this circle, with an odd duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His hand never leaves the strap. I momentarily wonder what could be so important to him that he won't put it down. Their laughter distracts that thought, and I put a pin in it ( as the old Earth saying goes I think), and I am suddenly desperate to know what is so funny about us, or about me. I don't like feeling this exposed and possibly mocked in my own ranks. I know it's insecure, but I can't help it. I make my way over to them, and they go quiet. I try to be cool and collected.

"Hey guys. What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" I ask in mock horror. Miller steps forward.  
" What's funny? We find it hilarious that you and Clarke are finally being honest with yourselves and being together. We were taking bets on how long until we get a new sibling. "He says bravely and honestly, sparing nothing for my feelings. I don't knock him upside the head because of that.  
A Sibling huh? They already want that from us? That… doesn't shock me somehow. Our little troop of delinquents has certainly become something of a family for the Arc's dregs of society, the pariahs. What do I think about that? Yeah. I can picture it. A little girl who looks just like her. All golden hair and fair skin, but maybe she has my eyes. My heart soars at the thought, pumping a faint heat from my neck to my cheeks. Toddling around camp, easily capturing everyone's heart with her kindness and strength. Or a little boy who looks like me...but has a heart of gold. I feel all warm and fuzzy... And for once it doesn't make me want to puke.  
I push those thoughts out of my mind, and told them to tell the others to get ready to get back on the move.

* * *

We move forward like a well oiled machine. We are in formation and ready to go in a few minutes. She is by my side again, after catching up a bit more with the others.  
"What was that all about with Miller? I saw your little chat and after he seemed too calm." She asks quietly. I give her a smirk.  
"The kids figured us out. In fact, they saw this coming. They laid bets as to how long it would take for us to give them a new sibling." As I say this, blush creeps into my cheeks, and I grow nervous. What if she doesn't want all that? What if she thinks that's creepy?  
My mental rambles are stopped short when she throws her arms around my neck, and kisses me. Wow. Princess is just full of surprises these days. As she pulls away, she starts to speak.  
"I hope someone bet at least a year or two from now. Once things calm down and… We decide to have one of our own. Because that's my plan." She says in a low, thoughtful tone. My only response is a genuine smile, filled with warmth. I want that plan to work more than anything. I know though, that life doesn't always go as planned. I set my jaw, and we go forward, our hands entwined.  
A comfortable silence falls between us as we move forward.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! short ish, but don't despair! Seven shall be up tomorrow at around this time tomorrow!**


	7. Clarke POV: Forgiven

**AN: I am so pleased with the views and reviews from you guys! thanks!**

 **Also, I don't own _The 100_. Still. Onward with the story! R &R!**

* * *

The rest of the walk back to Camp Jaha is done in a comfortable silence. The anxiety of the group is nearly tangible in the air. We are anxious to return, possibly me more than anyone else.  
The familiar clearing is coming into view. There are shouts from guards to open the gates and other indistinguishable things. My heart beats faster. I grip Bellamy's hand a little tighter. He squeezes back in response.

"It's all going to be alright Clarke. They won't so much as look at you the wrong way with me around. Okay?" He states, looking directly into my eyes with an expression of strength and sternness, matching his voice. I only nod to him.  
The front of our lines makes it through the gate, and with that, the reunions start. Lincoln and Octavia receive each other with a tight embrace, and some words. Wick picks up Raven Bridal style, and they kiss passionately, making me look to the ground in respect for their moment.

* * *

The crowd in front of us disperses as people go back to their tents to settle, and Octavia is weaving through the remaining people, searching for her Brother. We have stayed rooted just inside the entrance. She doesn't see us, and she is getting worried.  
"Bellamy! Bell! Where are you? Bellamy?" She shouts, still making her way through. He clears his throat.  
"Right here, O. I can see you." Is all he says, but she doesn't need anymore to find him. And me.  
"Cl- Clarke?" She asks, and I nod to her question.  
"It's me."  
"How long before you crush him again?! How long before-" she is cut off  
" Stop it O." He commands in a tone that is not to be refused. She is quiet for a little, then she goes on.  
"I'm glad you're back, Bell. Really I am. But she doesn't know-"  
"She does. I told her everything." He says his voice cracking. I look to him, silently asking if he will be okay, and when he nods, I let go.

The Chancellor has finally emerged from the med bay, scanning for something. Someone. She sees me, and her eyes go wide. She drops the item I cannot distinguish with the distance from her hand and runs to me, as if I am a mirage and will disappear. I meet her half way and we hug quietly. She pulls away to look at me.  
"You look well. How-?"  
"I was already at Mount Weather, digging graves and burying the dead. I had the same idea. They needed a proper burial. I am not leaving again. My people need me." I say, anticipating her questions. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Good. I've missed you, Clarke." She says curtly. Raven has been set down by Wick, and is making her way to me. She stops a few feet from where my mother and I are, unsure of whether she should interrupt. I wave her closer, and she comes really close, before enveloping me in a fierce hug.  
"Hey stranger. I've missed you. Are you gonna stick around this time? We...need you Clarke." She says, looking over my shoulder. I look in the same direction, where Bellamy stands, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against a wall to a cabin. Raven speaks again, more quietly. At some point, my mother must have went back to her work in the med bay, because I couldn't see her over Raven's shoulder.

"He was a real basket case Clarke. Couldn't do anything without being told. Worked ceaselessly and I don't know when he slept, Clarke." She shakes her head and pulls away from the hug.

"Have you two finally gotten your shit together? Because frankly I'm tired of watching the sexual tension and angst build to near explosion already." She says, wiggling her eyebrows at the end. (Oh Raven, always saying exactly what the fandom wants to hear).  
"Raven!" I say my embarrassment showing not only in my cheeks, but in the sharp tone of my voice, which only makes it worse. I straighten myself and clear my throat.  
"Yes. We admitted our feelings. And we're together now. We don't care who knows, but we aren't telling people outright. But we are moving slowly. Things are so different now. I don't feel pressured to sleep with him. We do what we want, when we want. It's comfortable." I whisper to her, barely audible at the end. I realize then how much I have missed her company, and being able to confide in her. Finn. She never could have forgiven me for that so quickly. But yet, she seems to have forgiven me completely. I speak my mind.

* * *

"How did you-?"  
"What? Forgive you? It was easy when you walked away and I didn't know if I would see you again, so I forgave you. Seeing you again didn't bring the hate back. I was afraid it would. But it made me forgive you more openly." She pulls me into another hug.  
"Don't be a stranger, okay? Wick and I have a cabin with the others." She nods over to the direction of a small group of cabins and tents, distinctly separate from the rest of camp.  
Kane is outside now, making his way over. Raven says something about going back to work, and Bellamy is at my side.

"Clarke. I'm glad you made it back to us. Your skills and knowledge were sorely missed. Your mother was worried for you." He says warmly, taking my hand.

"Thank you. I need to set some things set up right away though. Our peace with the grounders needs to be absolutely secure so we can have aide for the winter." He nods swiftly in agreement, but his eyes portray some soft sadness.  
"Chancellor Griffin just doesn't see the importance of sending men to the grounders when we need them here, building shelters. I barely convinced her to let this team go out." He said with a sad note to his voice.  
"Preparations for winter will be for nothing if we don't have supplies we need to survive whatever weather this earth has in store for us! Let alone enough food." I am shaking with the fire that boils my blood.  
" I know. She just won't even consider it an option until more shelters are finished." Kane states with a huff of frustration.  
" Then I will have to make her see reason." I say firmly, squaring my shoulders. Bellamy speaks for the first time since coming over.  
"It's almost supper time. She won't talk business after that unless she considers it an emergency. No point in trying until tomorrow." He grumbles in my direction beside him. Kane nods slowly at this, and walks away. Bellamy and I stand there, looking at each other for a bit.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're here Clarke. You're actually here. I- never thought I would see you here again, if at all." He cups my face with one hand, making me look into his brown orbs, the other hand has traveled to me waist, and it holds me close to him. I close the inches between our lips by stepping up onto my tip-toes, and I mirror his shape with my own hands. I take one half of his face in a hand, and hold a hip with the other. Butterflies fill my stomach when he deepens the kiss ever so slightly, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I grant him his wish, and my tongue also ventures into his mouth, feeling the heat there. We pull away from our gentle exploration when we are rabid for breath, and go toward the mess station for food that Bellamy says he usually eats with the other Delinquents. The butterflies were still fluttering the whole way to the mess.


	8. Bellamy POV: Night Moves

**AN: Sorry for the delay! The computer was down for a week. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

The light is flickering all over her. From her golden tresses to her weathered boots. She looks like a goddess. I want to drop to my knees and worship every inch of this woman.

She's smiling, openly and fully, the warmth from the fire radiating out of her. We are sitting around the fire pit near the delinquents little ring of shelters, not caring to socialize with the Arkers. I have a cup of moonshine in one hand, and Clarke's hand in the other. The others are telling her the funny things that she missed, Jasper and Monty dramatizing them for her. Everyone is having a good time, laughing at the stories they tell. Raven and Wick tell stories about mishaps in their workshop, and Monty shares tales of near out-right explosions in his lab. I didn't even know about any of these things even transpiring. Damn. She really does have me all wrapped around her little finger.  
We chat it up well into the night. after awhile, some of the others have excused themselves for the night. Clarke gets up, and having nothing with her but the pack of medical supplies from Mount Weather, after dispersing which she didn't have anything to stow away, so she never asked where she would be staying.  
"Where do I sleep?" She asks as everyone else is about to disperse.  
" Ask Bell." Raven pipes up, smirking as she looks between us. At that, the rest of the group leaves us.  
"Bellamy?" She questions. I take her hand, and smile.  
"Let me show you your castle, princess." She looks confused, but comes with me.

* * *

We make our way to the cabin I feverishly built for her while she was gone. I had even put a few things in there for her. We stop at the door.  
"All yours, Clarke." I say, gesturing to the door.  
"Why would someone -make this- for me?" She steamers, approaching the wooden entry.  
"I made it for you. I don't know what possessed me to make it, but it's all done. It was the first one to be finished." I say, a little embarrassed by how I worked tirelessly. All for a girl I didn't know if I would ever see again.  
" I can't sleep here alone. I need to share this. Or give it to someone else who needs it..." She says hollowly. I sigh.  
" Alright. Let me get some clothes from my tent. I'll be right back. Can you manage lighting a lantern or something for light while I am gone?" I say quickly, only thinking of making her comfortable. She nods.

I grab my things with ease ( because I really don't have all that much, but then again, who does?) and make my way over to the cabin. I knock, for whatever reason, and she tells me to come in. The room is lit softly with a single lantern. She is sitting in the chair by the table, her back to me, combing through her hair with her fingers.  
"Thanks for staying with me." She says quietly.  
"Anytime, princess." I say softly as she turns toward me, and my breath gets caught in my throat. She is wearing the bare minimum, a tank top and some shorts, and I curse my awkward erection. I haven't had this happen to me in such a long time. So many years, and something as simple as this leaves me with no control. Her skin is a pale gold in this light, and her hair is actually down,not even braided, the curls and waves flowing down her shoulders and back. She is achingly beautiful, and I want her more than I have ever wanted any woman before. I don't want to conquer her like the others, I want to appreciate every inch of her. _That would take a lifetime_ I think to myself as I lick my parted lips. Damn it.  
I am just standing here, with a fully visible erection, in front of her, and what's worse? I'm just staring at her with a look of awe on my face...way to look pathetic. I back away, hitting the door with my back.  
"I should go... You shouldn't see me like this.." I mumble, shaking my head at her.  
" Bellamy! No... I... Want you ... to ...come back ...please?" She asks quickly, tripping over the words as they tumble out. She walks over to me slowly, as if I am a scared animal who will run away.  
"No. I... Can't control myself... I'll do something stupid. Things like this just don't work out for me...I can never get it right..." I trail off. I feel so stupid for thinking that this could work. She's Clarke. My eyes sting but I am able to hold back the tears. She cups my face in her hands, making me look down to her.

"They haven't really worked out for me either." She says in my ear, giving me chills.  
"But I am willing to take the chance with you." She states,leaning up to kiss my cheek. She leans back to look me in the eyes, asking if I am willing to give this the chance it deserves. I nod slowly.  
" Alright princess. We can try... But slowly. Okay?" She nods swiftly  
"Alright. Let's get to bed then." I nod to the mattress on the floor. She wordlessly goes over to it, and I strip myself of my shirt and pants, quickly thinking of Murphy and other annoying people to get my dick to go slack again. One thought of Murphy's numb-skull attitude and I am free of my body's reaction to her.  
I go over to the bed, and I am glad I brought my blanket along. I get in, and she is already fast asleep.

* * *

"BELLAMY! Bellamy! Wake up... Please... Please wake up..." She is screaming, and then sobbing as she shakes me awake. She must have had a nightmare. I spring up, and wrap my arms around her.  
"Shh... Shh... I'm alright. It's alright, beautiful. You're gonna be okay. " I soothe, massaging circles into her shoulder with one hand, and pull her into my lap with the other. My hand moves from her shoulder to her hair, smoothing it out. Her sobbing subsides in a few minutes and she turns in my lap, now sitting across my lap, and I support her back with my left arm. I stroke her shoulder with my right hand.  
Her face is only inches from mine. She snuggles into the crook of my neck, and I hold her close.  
"Did you want to talk about it? " I ask her is a small pause before me  
"It was so real...You were dead, and the others were dead, and I think I...killed all of you. There were piles of bodies outside... And my hands were covered in other peoples blood...I wasn't sorry. I just walked away... Why would I do that?" She was distant and clearly horrified by her dream. She shook a little in my arms. I held her tighter.  
"None of it was real Clarke. You would never do any of those things. I know because you are caring and you do what you must for your people. They always come first for you. You'll never hurt them." As I say the last words, she looks to me, and her eyes are filled with hope and gratitude. I kiss her forehead, because it just feels like the right thing to do. As I pull away, Clarke smiles, and pulls my lips to hers. The kiss is soft, short and perfect.  
"Bellamy?" She asks after pulling away, leaning back into her position in the crook of my neck.  
"Mmmm... Yes princess?"  
"This is nice. Just being in your arms... Makes me feel safe. But you know exactly how to calm me with words.. Thank you." She sighs at the end.  
"I had Octavia and her nightmares to chase away. And besides, it just seemed natural to do all this." I murmur to her. She has her arms around my neck and she watches me.

* * *

"What time is it? It can't be time to get up yet. Maybe we should go back to sleep." She says suddenly, disentangling herself from me. I hold on to her.  
"That doesn't mean we can't stay close, does it? " I ask innocently, pulling us into a laying position, with her cradled to my chest, my arms wrapped around her tightly. She sighs contently. I smile to myself.  
"Well, no...but I do intend on actually sleeping Bell." She says with a firmness.  
"I wouldn't dream of interrupting your beauty sleep, princess." I give her some sarcasm to lighten the mood. She shakes her head against my chest. Her fingers curl slightly to the curve of my muscles, and her legs entwine with mine, molding to me.  
I rub her back with one hand and pull her close with the other. My lips find themselves planting soft kisses to the top of her head...


	9. Clarke POV: New Dawn

**AN: Thank you guys SO much for the reviews and favorites! It makes my day!**

* * *

The light is low when I wake up again.  
I am warm. And comfortable. And my hair is being smoothed from my face. I am not alone. My eyes burst open, and I am aware of my surroundings. I remember where I am. In this cabin that he built for me. In these blankets all entangled with him. He is the one whose feathery touch lured me into consciousness. I blink hard a few times, making sure that this is real.

"Good morning, princess. Ready to start the day?" He asks, his voice heavy with sleep. I roll over so I can see his face, and he smiles. I nod and scoot up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. They are so much softer than I imagined. But he is just as great at kissing as I expected.  
He wraps his arms around me, rendering me trapped in his embrace, unable to leave. Maybe I don't want to leave. It is nice and warm. I struggle against his strength, which only propels me closer to him.  
I am no match for his strength. I heave a sigh, and allow him to pull us into a sitting position, with me straddling his lap. His hands cup my face, rough and callused, against my remotely soft facial skin. I don't mind the feeling. I simply look into his eyes, and I know I am safe. Outside is uncertain. I want to curl into his arms, and stay like this all day. I know I cannot. And somehow, he knows too. He pulls me to him, and his lips meet mine, softly at first, then I am the one to deepen the kiss as my need to be closer grows. He responds immediately,and our tongues push and pull against each other, and my mind reels. We pull apart when we are both dizzy, gasping for air.

* * *

"While this is beyond a perfect way for us to spend the day-" he clears his throat "we should get going. You, princess have to be briefed on what has been going on here in your absence." He lazily gives a lopsided grin, and gets up from the bed.  
" I know...What will a few hours do though?" I put my thoughts into words, a bit nervous to venture into that uncharted territory of our relationship. He smirks, and leans down to me.  
"Believe me, as much as I'd like to-" he speaks softly, but is interrupted -

"Bellamy! Clarke! I know you two are in there! If you don't come out right now,I WILL open this Door! You both are needed in that council meeting! " her voice is loud and strong, and we know Octavia will not hesitate to open the door.  
"Come on princess, let's get you decent before my baby sister comes in." He Is snickering after he barely finishes. He throws me my clothes, and I am dressed when she bursts in, about to braid my hair, which is a complete mess from Bellamy's hands tugging at it during our kisses.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like someone got action." She says with a signature Blake smirk gracing her lips. I blush feverishly, and run a hand through my hair nervously. My eyes find the floor.  
"O, leave her alone." Bellamy asked quietly,yet from his tone, the command was not to be questioned. Octavia groaned, and turned on her heel to leave.  
"I'll let them know that you are on your way. You have three minutes to get your asses over there so they can start." She throws the words like knives seeping with venom. She is really pissed off as she stalks out.

" Looks like we don't have a choice in the matter, Princess. Let's get going." He offers his hand and a smirk, and I accept both. We walk to the council meeting tent in a contented silence.

* * *

 **This one was super short, and I was going to combine this chapter with the next, but it was originally written in Bell's POV, and I couldn't rewrite it.**


	10. Bellamy POV: Boiling Over

**AN:Here's chapter 10! R &R!**

* * *

She is briefed quickly on the matters at hand, and things go rapidly from there.  
Clarke is so frustrated by the chancellor's decision to only focus on preparations for winter. She is tense beside me, frustration and anger radiating out from her. She feels as if she'll explode. I am angry too, now that I have come to my senses. My jaw clenches. I feel my blood pressure rise when Abby goes on and on about formidable structures this, and winter storms that.

* * *

"We won't survive if the grounders don't want us to! All of this will be for nothing if we don't reestablish our alliance!" She shouts, bringing her balled fist to the table, and silencing the room. I squeeze her hand, and smooth circles over it with my thumb.  
" She's right. The grounders were willing to kill us from the very first day we arrived on earth. A treaty to work together to defeat the mountain was made, and now its been defeated, and we sit like an injured animal, waiting for them to kill us. I will not allow all of the sacrifices we've made go in vain. I won't let the sacrifices Clarke and I have made go to waste." I say calmly, bringing our entwined hands from under the table, into view for all to see. We are a force to be reckoned with.  
"They have been quiet for a week. Why would they suddenly want to be our enemies again? We cannot spare the man power when we won't survive winter without shelter! I will not allow it." Abby bellows, causing everyone in the room to stare at her, eyes wide.  
"And Clarke? We need to talk about this . As soon as this is over. Alone." She finishes, gesturing to our joined hands on the table.  
"Alright. I'll talk to you. But this is not over. We have to go to the grounders. They know what winter on earth is like, and how to survive. They can help us." She adds to our case diplomatically.

The rest of the meeting is trivial things, Like guard shifts and organizing hunting parties. Someone mentioned their plans for spring planting. And others thought we should try using animal hides for clothing. It was unanimously agreed that we needed warmer clothes, at which point Clarke brought up the grounders' knowledge of how to make clothes from animal skin. Somebody actually agreed with her on that, and Kane seconded the opinion. I smile inwardly at this. We will slowly win over more people now that we have her. She is so charismatic and passionate that her views and agendas spread like wildfire. I constantly back her up, offering my insight to the picture. At the end of the meeting, someone I don't recognize slaps me on the back, and says he's glad I am finally partaking in the meetings. I give him a nod of thanks. Everyone walks from the hall, and it is only Abby, Clarke, and I.  
"You are dismissed, Mr. Blake." Abby walks over to us. Clarke lets go of my hand, and pulls me into a quick hug. She tells me to go with her eyes, and I don't want to cause anymore trouble, so I leave.

* * *

I go to the others to tell them how things went, and they are as bummed as I knew they would be.  
"Damn it this isn't fair! They treat us like we're not useful for anything but the chores they give us! UGH!" Raven grounds out, kicking over a nearby bucket with her bum leg in frustration.  
"I know. I know. Things are better with Clarke around, but not miraculously better. They seemed to hear her. But only some of what she said was heard. They'll never fully respect us as one of their own. We need to accept that." I speak my mind with these people, because they are the people I fully respect. The crowd in front of me has grown, and there is tangible restlessness in the crowd.  
"Why do we have to accept it?"  
"Why don't we just leave?"  
"Not like most of us would be missed."  
"Can we leave, Bellamy?"  
Are the various things being shouted at me, and I am nervous. I can't show that, though.  
"I'd like to think we could just leave, but I don't know if we could be ready for winter on time. It's true. Most of us wouldn't be missed if we left. But those of you who have families and friends here, you need to think about the ramifications of leaving here, and possibly not being welcome back. We can leave, but I think we should do so on good terms. They need us more than they realize." I state as calmly and firmly as I can manage, and I feel her hand in mine.  
"I have just proposed this to Chancellor Griffin! I know I only just got back, but in the short time I was here, I knew we will never be one of them. We our of our own. And it has been decided that our people are free to go, but must settle with us. You can visit as you like, but you cannot permanently return. On the subject of winter, if we leave today, we can take as much from our current camp to our original site at the Drop ship. From there we can begin fortifying. I need to know who is coming with us, so you need to sign this sheet clearly. I have other things to discuss, so I'll leave this here for signing. Please take your time in making this decision." Her frame stands tall , and her voice is strong. She goes in the direction of the cabin, and beckons me to come with her. We walk hand in hand.

* * *

"What happened in that meeting, Princess?" My tone is soft. I don't want to push for information.  
"She forbade me to have a relationship with you. Because you're a criminal. In her eyes, you were barely pardoned, and only because of the work you did to keep all of us alive. I brought up my treason, and she brushed it off saying that I am only a child who didn't know the consequences of my actions. She even suggested that I could have a leadership position here if I would stop fraternizing with the ex-cons of camp. I insisted that they were regular citizens and should have the same rights and privileges as such. When will she understand that these people are my people? Where I belong now?" She is shaking from being overly furious. I gather her in my arms, and she puts her fist to my chest in frustration. I soothe her with gentle words of encouragement. She pulls back to look at me in the eyes.  
"So I told her that you and I were something she'd have to live with. And the felons she doesn't want me to be involved with are my people. We are the same. So I told her if she couldn't deal with that then I would just have to gather my people and go. She said fine, but that she need to know who is leaving. And they would give us the corresponding amount of supplies and guns for protection. But we can leave Bellamy. We can have things the way we want them again." She says looking to me suddenly filled with hope. I smile genuinely, and pull her close again and place kisses in her golden mane.  
"You always know what our people need, even if you don't think you do." I say, my pride showing in my voice. I pull her into a deep kiss . She kisses back with a firmness that sets my core on fire, and the need to have her close comes to me. She must sense the need. She pulls away, stepping back.  
"We need to decide some important things right away. " she says in an all business tone. I give a quick smirk. There's the Co-Leader I know.

* * *

"Alright. Is there anyone the Chancellor won't let leave for their valuable skills?" I ask suddenly.  
"That's what we need to decide. She says only a few from each sector that aren't our own can leave."  
"Alright. We need to figure out who wants to come with us first. Jasper, Monty, and the others who our closer to us than the Arkers will definitely come, but those who now have family on the ground might be staying. Raven and Wick will probably come, but whether they can both go will be the deciding factor." She nods at my words, taking them in and considering what to say next.  
"What if there are families that want to come with us? Like people who were oppressed by the council on the Arc. Our numbers could actually be quite overwhelming. What if we can't handle this?"  
"I know we can. Let them come with us. We can lead the right way to success and survival."  
"We barely kept a hundred teenagers alive for a couple of months! How can we even hope to-"  
"We didn't kill them. Others, who are now our allies, did. And if it wasn't that, the deaths were out of our hands. And there will always be those deaths. No way around it. But you and I, Princess, we can keep more of them alive together." She smiles up at me, and I know her confidence is restored for now. she steels herself and she is all business again. She nods slowly.

"Okay. Let's go see who wants to join us."


	11. Clarke POV: On The Rise

We arrive to the spot where I left the sheet, and there is a good amount of people waiting to sign up. We have to tell them that not all people who sign up will be able to come with us.

"Everyone! Listen up!" The blurb of conversations stops at the sound of my voice.  
"There are...conditions...to who can come. Only very few people who didn't cone to earth with the prisoners on the drop ship will be allowed to come with us. I am sorry if this upsets anyone, but this is a direct order from the Chancellor. I have no final say in which of you will have to stay." Most of the delinquents shrug my words off. No one here is important to them. But some people are just outraged. They want to go with us for a second chance. They want their families to have a better life. The throng dwindles down as people sign the sheet, and go back to their jobs. When only a few people remain in our camp, waiting for the word to start packing and preparing to leave, I grab the paper.  
"Let's go." I say to Bellamy, who has been a shadow to me this entire time, silently there. He nods in affirmation. We move as one, going back to the Chancellor's quarters for approval of our list. Kane waits outside the tent flap for us.

"She's momentarily busy with some medical decisions. She told me to wait for you to return, and to tell you to wait. I also wanted to tell you that I think this is for the best. Our people don't seem to grasp all that yours are worth; all they've done for them, and that they are no longer criminals. This is what's best for them, so that your people can feel welcome at their own home." I nod my thanks to him, and he is about to leave.  
"Oh, and Bellamy, it's good to see you back in action." He says with a slight smile as he walks away. Bellamy's hand squeezes mine, and I bite my lip. I hope she is in a better mood than before, and that she is willing to negotiate with us.  
We wait for someone to come and tell us that it is our turn to see her in silence. It is not awkward, nor do I feel the urge to fill the void with idle chit chat. His presence beside me radiates warmth and strength, and I draw mine from him.  
Our wait is blessedly short, when a medic comes out of the tent and tells us to go on in.

I look to Bellamy, who licks his lips nervously and nods quickly before we step forward.  
"That was awfully fast. I didn't expect you until at least noon." My mom says from behind the desk with her hand outstretched for the papers, never looking up.  
"Lots of people didn't think twice about leaving a place where they are not treated equally." Bellamy says, and I jab at his ribs with my elbow. He grunts in response. The chancellor looks up from the pile of documents to our paper, and begins to go through the names, and puts little marks beside the names. She finishes after a long silence, and sighs. She ands me the paper again.  
"The names with Xs beside them cannot come with you. It is your job to tell them that. The rest are free to go. I marked some of the names with a circle, and I want you to be cautious around those people. They committed violent crimes. You-"  
"They are our people, Chancellor Griffin. I think we can handle them again. We managed them before. And besides, she can handle herself. You didn't care for her safety the first time you let her go,so why bother now?" He interrupts from beside me,and my cheeks go red in anger.  
"Bell!" I whisper-yell at him, jabbing his ribs again.  
"It's true that I didn't seem to concerned. But I was. I watched those wristband vitals much more than I should have. I only wish we could have sent supplies with you, or that the communication systems hadn't failed." Mom is speaking slowly, almost full of some emotion.  
"Your Father would have liked him, Clarke. He speaks his mind just like he did." She says quietly with a small smile.  
"I know. He would be proud of my accomplishments down here." I say softly.  
"I am proud of you. You know that, right? You did beyond what was expected of you. Both of you, in your way, took charge and made it so these kids could survive." She says in a stronger voice. I nod as acceptance.  
"We need to go and tell the people who can't come along the news. And get the others ready. Ready?" I ask Bellamy, who nods stiffly and we walk out of the tent.

We tell the people who can't come together, being as gentle as possible with the news, not wanting to upset anyone. Once that task is complete, we go to the others who will come with us just as quietly. Bellamy and I begin to assist the gathering of supplies and equipment. Having been awake just after sunrise for the meeting, their company is ready to go by early are not only carrying their few belongings, but also building materials and supplies this camp has gifted us with. Bellamy addresses the group while standing on a crate.

"People! We're ready to move out. Most of you know the way to the Drop ship. Those of you who don't know the way, stay close! Clarke and I want all of you to arrive in one, living piece! Once we arrive, we need to clear enough space for our camp. There are still bones and ashes left from our battle with the grounders. We need to bury them. Put them to rest. Once the ground is clear, we will have to set up camp. Get your shelters up as quickly as possible. It is only gonna get colder, so we need to be ready. Alright. Let's move!" He says so loud and clearly, my heart swells with pride for him.

We walk briskly, hand in hand, to the Drop ship.


	12. Bellamy POV: Supernova

Our arrival is quiet, and no one hesitates to start working. I smile with pride at our people, the old and the new, working together to make this place our home.

Octavia and Lincoln have cleared a spot first, sweeping it clear using evergreen branches as sort of makeshift brooms. Once the others see this, they follow their lead and the clearing of the ashes goes very smoothly. Clarke immediately went to the Drop Ship to clean it out and set up the equipment her mother sent with us. I started to salvage through the wreckage, trying to find anything useful. There isn't much we can work with, but I found a few wall-shaped pieces of metal that might be useful for making shelters. I sigh. I'd really like to be able to call the structures we are going to build homes. But they won't be ready for that title. These will be the minimum to get us through the winter. I make a pile of the scraps, and when I look up, I see Clarke craning her head and looking around.  
"Hey princess! Over here!" I bellow out to her. She turns in the direction of my voice, and smiles fully when she sees me. I smile back, and she is making her way to me. I open my arms to her, and when she is close enough, she practically jumps into them. I hold her close, and I think that I can feel her smile and warmth radiating from her into me. She pulls back slightly so her words won't be lost in my shoulder.  
"The drop ship is ready. Do you need help here? I could... What are you doing?" I smirk at how her brow creases in confusion.  
"I, princess, am trying to salvage some of the material from our old campsite. Not much can be used though... It's too damaged." I lick my lips nervously, not sure how we're going to manage to pull this off. She sighs.  
"Damn. How many shelters can we build with the material we have?"  
"I think about twelve. That's not enough for our forty six...How many people do we have?"  
"Hmmm...well, according to our list...there are only twenty extra...so sixty six."  
"So with twelve cabins, that's five or six people in each...yeah that won't work for most of us... I was thinking that someone could live out of the top level of the Drop Ship."She says in a thoughtful tone. Her eyebrows are knitted together in concentration, her brain trying to work out the details.

"Why not? I mean, there might actually be a fight over it. Lots of space and privacy..." My voice drops off at the thought of the possibilities.  
"Yeah... Ahem..." Her eyes have gone wide with realization of what I am getting at.  
"Even if we live in the Drop Ship, we still need more supplies so we can build more shelters."  
"Absolutely." There is an awkward silence and I am looking down at the ground when someone comes over to us.

"Clarke! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you! I brought you some things...from the Mountain. I thought maybe you would want them..." Jasper says in an unsure tone, holding out a duffle bag. Clarke takes it from him, and kneels on the ground with it to look at the contents. She pulls out sketchbooks. And pencils. Pastels. Charcoal. Colored pencils. And even some watercolor paints. She looks up at Jasper.  
"Jasper... Thank you so much. I... Didn't think I would ever see this stuff again... It means a lot. Thank you." She says ,her voice full of gratitude. She gets up, and steps over the repacked bag, and hugs him.  
"No problem. I thought it would help you...you know...cope?" He laughs nervously when she releases him.  
"Aww, thanks!" She says, and I can hear her smile in her voice.  
"Alright, well, I'm gonna go. See you guys!" Jasper says in his awkward way of exiting. Clarke turns to me with the duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and beckons me to come with her in the direction of the Drop Ship. I follow without a word.  
We go up the ladder and I shut the hatch behind me. She pats a spot on the bed (which she had put up here by herself, no doubt) beside her for me to sit down, the bag situated in front of her.

"I want you to know, that no one else has ever been shone my work by me. Anyone else who has seen it, found it n their own. I don't like to show this to anyone, because it is personal. I think of it as a sort of journal, a record of things I see. And when I look at the pages, I remember my feelings from the drawing's inspiration. So..." She says softly, almost mumbling to herself. She extends a sketchbook to me. I carefully take the weathered book in my hands, and open it.

The first drawing is a simple flower, intricate details of its form etched into the jaw goes slightly slack, and my lips part marginally to form an 'O' as I take in the beauty of it, my mind feeling the peace somehow inlaid into the image. Finn is the next image in the book, crouching to the ground, looking at a track in the dirt. His face is obscured by that long hair of his, only pieces of it visible through the hair. I swallow thickly as I think of him, wishing he could have been spared. But his actions in that camp of grounders damned him. This picture made him look innocent, the light from above filtering through the trees, casting a sort of spot light onto him. She really knew how to get the fine details into her work. I envy her talent. I can't draw a stick figure worth boasting about.  
Next, there is a drawing of the two-faced deer that we encountered that first day. It almost looks like it might leap off the page, away from my view. I am smiling at her work, and she sits beside me, her eyes on my face, watching my reaction.

"This is fantastic. Where did you learn to draw?" I ask, turning toward her. She shrugs, biting at the inside of her cheek, showing just how nervous she is.  
"Nowhere, really. I just ...knew. I can't explain how... I...can feel the movements my hand would make with the pencil when I really look at something. That sounds pretty weird, but it's true." She says softly, her eyes darting all over the place, unfocused as she describes her process to me. She is so beautiful.  
I cup her face in my hands, and pull her lips to mine, moving my lips against hers, seeking entrance with my tongue, gliding it over the soft skin there. She opens her mouth slightly, and I dart inside, my tongue dancing back and forth with hers until we come up for air, our breath ragged.

Her sketchbook is set aside, and the duffle bag is moved out of my way. I crouch before her, my hands on either side of her hips, and my breath comes in shallow rasps. Her legs have parted for me, and I move closer, wanting to close the gap between us. I lean to Clarke's neck, and start placing gentle kisses to the sensitive skin. She lets out a strangled moan, and her arms pull me closer. I want nothing more than to claim her as my own, to shout on mountains that Clarke Griffin is the woman I love, and that I am the luckiest man on earth because despite my flaws, this wonderful angel has come to love me.  
I suck at her neck, and she doesn't hold back the moan that comes from her lips. My sucking is gentle at first, but it becomes more potent when my teeth graze her skin, causing her to take a breath in sharply.  
"Bellamy..." She moans in my ear, and I leave her neck for her lips. Her hands are clawing at my jacket, and I let go of her momentarily to ease out of it. I let out a groan of surprise when she lunges at me while I've pulled away, her mouth hot in my neck as she kisses and sucks at one spot, determined to leave a mark of her own on me. She bites my neck, and my hands wind themselves around her, pulling her body to mine.  
"Oh Princess..." I murmur into the air as she finally moves back up to my lips, placing soft kisses as she goes. She hums in response, and I slide her jacket off of her. She has her eyes cast toward my belt, and when she looks to me for approval, my answer is made known by my actions, as I grab at her belt to unfasten it. I can feel her hands shaking as she tries to get mine, so I take them off, and remove the belt myself. She smiles gratefully at me, and gives me another deep kiss, holding onto my hips for support as she leans into the kiss. Suddenly, she pulls away, and sits back on the bed, hands on thighs, her eyes cast down to something indeterminable.

"I... I don't think I can do this now.I.. I'm so...so... sorry.I'm not ... " She looks up when her speech drifts away, the look in her eyes so defeated, I gather her small form in my arms and cradle her to my chest.

"Ready?" I finish for her,and she nods against my shoulder.

"No problem, Clarke. I'll wait. However long it takes. I know everything has been so hard for you. I... just... can we keep the steamy making out to a minimum until you are ready though? You're driving me crazy princess.." I say plainly, stroking out the tangles in her hair.

 **AN: I'm SO sorry I double posted this. I fixed the problem, and will be posting a new chapter soon.**


	13. Clarke POV: The Sticking Point

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am doing an all out fix today! I fixed Chapters 11 and 12, and now here's 13! It's actually new, I swear! I am currently writing chapter 14, and the muses are not being generous. so if you have any direction...give me a shout. Enjoy!**

* * *

The building of our camp has been going steadily, but not without problems and injury. I have been stuck in the Drop Ship from early in the morning until well after dark, tending to wounds or training others so we can take shifts and break when we need to. Lincoln and Octavia have been healing for the Delinquents since the mountain, and simply pick up where they left off, teaching the modern healers the ways of the Grounders.

When I am not eating or on break, I usually climb up the ladder of the Drop Ship to the upper level where Bellamy and I are living for some quiet time to myself. Right now is one of those times. I have the watercolor paints and brushes out, and I paint the rigid lines of his jaw, and the soft tufts of his inky curls. His eyes are so hard for me to capture. When I think I have them right, I see them again, and his mocha orbs seem to become even deeper, or the color is more rich. I sigh, knowing that I will probably never get them exactly right. Images of him flood my head. The dimples, the dip in his chin, and oh, that smirk. Those things are forever etched in my mind.

A rapid flush of color spreads over my cheeks and neck, dipping down to my chest, as I think of his lips on me, marking the sensitive skin of my neck, which is now covered by my hair and my zipped up jacket. The marks on his neck couldn't be hidden, so once we entered the lower level and went outside, the camp went completely abuzz with the news that I gave Bellamy Blake a huge hickey.

I know he wants more than the kisses I can give him. But after Finn... I want to be ready. And I want to be in control of the situation. I only want these things, so that I don't get hurt. Finn hurt me. He lifted me up, only to drop me off a cliff when Raven came down. Lexa betrayed me. She used my emotions to earn my trust, and manipulated me into risking my people, and killing hundreds. That kiss meant so much to me. I doubt it meant anything to her in the end.

He is so patient and careful with me. I know I can trust him (and do), but I need time to fully relax around him, to fully lower my walls and let him the whole way in. I love his gentle caresses, and find myself leaning into his touch, moans escaping my lips when he rubs my shoulders and back after a long day in the med bay. I always return the favor, kneading out the many knots in his neck and shoulders. Sometimes I'll trail kisses down his neck and shoulders, and my task of kneading out the knots is long forgotten.

"Clarke! Clarke get down here!" It's Jasper's voice that calls me from my painting, messing up the curve of one of Bellamy's eyelashes. I put the brush down and head down the ladder, readying for whatever urgently needs my attention below.

I go down the ladder and when no one is found injured in the medical area, I go outside. When my eyes adjust to the harsh midmorning light outside, my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. I haven't seen these people since they left us at the Mountain. Lexa stands at the center of the formation of warriors, in full armor and war paint. I make my way to Bellamy, who stands across from Lexa, and take my place beside him.

"Hello, Clarke of the Sky People. I have come to negotiate our peace." The Commander says in her most final tone.  
" What is there to negotiate? We joined together to free our peoples from the Mountain. They are free. What more is there to say?" I ask her once I've found my voice, using all of my strength to make my voice sound strong.  
" Your peace with the Woods Clan remains. But other groups of my people refuse to trust yours. I have angered some of these Clan's leaders by coming here at all. Your people are strange to us. And strangers have never been kind in the past."  
"Let us show you that we want peace. That we need peace. How can we do that?" I step closer. She nods for her closer guards to step back, and I am now mere feet away from her, palms facing her so that my intent is clear. No blood will be shed today. I will not allow it.

"Your people are not only strangers, but they have strange ways. A man has not lead our people in generations. We do not trust their judgment alone. Your people trust men in high ranking positions so freely. This worries the leaders of the other clans because it was men who lead this world to its current state."  
"My people work together for peace and equality . We have done so longer than your people have been around. It's worked well."  
"It's worked well enough in the before times that caused the war that changed our home. That system of "equality" caused this. We use the only strategy that will work in a world like ours." She says in a tight, final tone.  
"The only way for my people to trust yours is if you make the man beside you step down. Or you could marry him. We can not question what goes on in the sacred bindings of marriage. But you need to make your decision today. Right here. I will return by midday to hear your decision." She turns to leave, but Bellamy's hand on her slight shoulder stops her mid eyes widen in shock. Her guards have stiffened and made a move towards him to fight him off, but she waves them back to their original positions. She turns back slowly as if she has been burned.  
"We do things together. We'll make the decision that best suits us together. And then we'll tell you together. And you are going to like it, because that's how it's going to be." He speaks calmly, yet with an air of authority that is not to be questioned, and Lexa nods. I let out the long breath I had been holding. Lexa turns around again to leave, and she looks over her shoulder.  
"I will return later, Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People." Is all she says before walking away and disappearing in the woods.  
We both sigh in relief. I look to him as he looks to me, and I take him into my arms in a tight hug. It doesn't last long, because I pull back, fear filling my eyes and voice.  
"Bellamy, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We need to go and discuss this privately, Clarke." He says softly to only me, his voice full of urgency, then he raises his voice, speaking to all of the gathered people."Clarke and I are going to be in the med bay discussing this decision that needs to be made. The only reason that we will be interrupted by anyone is if someone is dying. Am I clear?"

There are nods and 'yes sirs' throughout the crowd. It disperses, and Bellamy leads us to the Drop Ship. Once inside, he turns to face me.  
"Clarke... What do you want to do? I want to hear your thoughts on this." He says, eyes full of concern, and his brows are firm in concentration.  
"I... I can't do this alone. You know that. I need you beside me. But at the same time... We're not ready to get married... Maybe after some more time... We need to stall any and all immediate wedding plans." I say, my voice gradually gain strength as I continue speaking. Bell only nods in agreement. So I go on." Any ideas as to how we achieve that?"  
"We could say that we're engaged. Betrothed. Or something along those lines. Historically speaking, engagements could last for years at a time, depending on circumstances. So we could get engaged, with the promise of a future marriage... And they'll probably back off." He says in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

"What if things don't work for us? I mean, I want them to, more than anything, but what if they don't? "  
"We will have to wait and see what options the future brings for us. Because I don't see any right now. I could step down and you would still be able to lead. You would find someone else to help you. You have plenty of friends." He says softly. I only nod slowly. We are quiet for a long time.


	14. Bellamy POV: The Oncoming Dawn

So... Here it is! Finally! WOO HOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own _The 100_ OR _Raign_ 's _Wicked Games_ (You'll see )

* * *

We exit the drop ship hand in hand, and I give her a squeeze with mine as I move the parachute to the side. As I suspected, there's a small gathering outside waiting for us, talking quietly amongst themselves. When they hear us approach, all eyes are on us, and I swallow the lump of nervousness in my throat.

"We've made our decision with all of our best interests at heart. And the key to survival here is for us to have a good working relationship with the grounders. And that means that we have to adopt some of their cultural customs. Which means that for appearances to the Grounders, Clarke and I are "engaged". Now don't get all excited just yet, we are not ready to be married just yet and we are going to hold off any planned ceremonies for as long as we can. In Grounder culture, women are always in charge with little male influence. We however, will always work as a group. Clarke and I are a team, and we aren't about to let them tear us apart." I state with firmly, but not without making the crowd more comfortable with my usual hand gestures and even air quoting the word engaged to get some laughs. Clarke clears her throat, and everyone knows that she has something to add.

"We have to maintain this image in front of the Grounders, and we also need to work on our preparations for winter . Because I'm not going to lie, this winter will be hard; but it's going to be a lot harder if we don't have enough food and water. So we really need to put our best efforts into this. The Grounders will be back after noon, so everyone needs to continue working through our meeting. Thank you." With that, everyone disperses to the various parts of camp where they are working. Damn she can command a crowd. My arm snakes around her waist and she turns to face me, standing on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile at the contact, and pull her to me so I can turn my head towards her lips so they meet. I feel her smile against mine when I hear the clearing of a throat. We separate immediately, and I look to see my baby sister smirking at us, with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"What is it, O?" I ask, my voice showing some of my annoyance.  
"I don't want to talk to you,dummy. I want to talk to my future sister in law." She states plainly, gesturing to Clarke, who I look to in question. She simply nods, and tells me to get to work.

I walk away slowly, trying to hear what Octavia is talking to Clarke about. They seem to notice this (of course), and when they really start to talk beyond pleasantries, I can't make out the words. I look over my shoulder at her, and she catches my eye, and smiles. I smile back and decide to get down to business while I have time.

* * *

I am putting a nail through two pieces of wood in the wall of one of the cabins when Lexa and company arrive for our decision.  
I go to greet them, and tell Miller to go and get Clarke.  
"Hello Bellamy of the Sky People. I trust your leader has made her decision?" Lexa says with a note of harshness to her voice. I clear my throat before answering.  
"Yes, Clarke and I have made our decision about the future of our camp. But I think we should wait for Clarke to discuss this any further." She scowls at my words, but nods in agreement and we wait in silence for my Princess to come.  
She arrives a few minutes later, hair tied messily into a ponytail, and she comes close to me, taking my hand.  
"Clarke. Thank you for joining us, as a leader of the Sky people. I trust your decision involving Mr. Blake has been made?" Her tone is purely formal, but her icy stare gives her true feelings light. Clarke isn't in the least shaken by it though, because after a small pause, she tells the Commander exactly how things are.  
"Yes, we most certainly have made our decision regarding the leadership of our people, Commander. Bellamy and I are a united front, and we are going to be bound for life soon. We cannot be joined until we know our people can make it through the winter months, because they are the priority. I propose a spring ceremony, if only for traveling convenience. " She spoke clearly and full of conviction, so set in her ways. A smirk finds itself on my mouth as I watch Lexa's eyes widen as Clarke speaks, because she knows that the other leaders can respect this plan of action.  
"Very well. Shall we help you in arrangements for the ceremony? Our culture has many different ways to bind man and woman. I suspect that you are unaware of these kinds of traditions." It was time for me to intervene before we got caught in a mess of wedding planning.

" We would love to have your help with the plans, but we need to survive first. Is there any way that you could send some workers to help us build these shelters? Or do you have any advice on how we should prepare for the snow?" I ask in the most polite and serious tone I can manage with her.  
"Yes actually, I had commented to my men on how much work you need to do before the first snow, and it was suggested that we send a team of builders to help so that you and your people don't freeze." She replies curtly, gesturing to the unfinished structures around camp.  
"That would be very helpful, thank you. Is there something you needed or wanted in return? I-" Clarke is cut off by a wave of Lexa's hand.  
"There is no need. We are in debt to you for the victory under the Mountain. This is how we are repaying you. When the builders arrive, they will have three cloth makers and a few hunters among them to help as well. Is that sufficient ?"  
"Oh yes. Thank you very much for this kindness." She says, voice full of gratitude as she offers her hand, and Lexa shakes it. She offers her hand to me, so I take it.  
"Thank you. We look forward to furthering this alliance in the future."  
"As do I." With that, she tells her party to move out and they leave. The rest of the day goes by quickly as we work like a well-oiled-machine. We tell the others about the help that is coming within the week, and our people seem less worried than they have been in weeks.

* * *

We're laying in the darkened upper level of the Drop Ship, waiting for sleep to come, when she sits up and turns to face me.

"Who were you on the Ark, Bell?" Her question takes me by surprise, we were basking in a silence that was perfect and content for longer than I can remember. But I know, that when she asks these questions,that she is slowly letting me in in her way. So I'm almost always eager with my replies, talking about the simple stuff, but anything Arc related is hard for me. It hurts to look back. But I want to answer, so I swallow thickly before I start.

"I was nobody Clarke. Nobody important, I was a janitor who just wanted his sister to be safe. I just wanted to see her again. I was in a perpetual bad mood. I followed the set of rules given to me, but only because I somehow still valued my skin. I was nobody you would have ever met, let alone laid next to me on the Arc." I say with a giant lump in my throat, and my voice is grated as I fight the tears that she can't see from her position on my chest, curled towards me, entangling her legs with mine. I can't help the sad ache that has formed in my chest.  
Imagining what life would be like if I hadn't gotten to the ground with the rest of the delinquents, with her and O, makes me feel hollow. I would have never met this girl who challenges me in every way and puts me in my place when I need it. A life without either of the most important women in my life is not a life I like to imagine.

My eyes scream at me for not letting the tears fall, but I don't want to cry in front of her. I want to be a rock, not a sponge to her. I only want her to see my strength, not all of my then she is shifting, so that she is on top of me, looking down into my watery eyes. Her features soften at the sight, if she could get any softer than she already was in our relaxed and comfortable atmosphere around us. She moves her hand to cup the side of my face, and uses her thumb to stroke my cheek. The tears I was fighting simply drop out, and she smiles.  
" I wasn't anyone on the Ark either. In fact, if you didn't know who my parents were, I was no one. Just some girl who was smart in class and worked in the med bay after school. I only had one friend, and he betrayed me. Well, he didn't actually betray me, but he let me think he had. He let me hate him for something my mother had done. My life was mundane and average on the Arc. Nothing special." I smile slightly when a simple line comes to mind. I lean in close to whisper it to her.

"I guess it's true then." My voice is rough like sandpaper.

"What is?" Is her reply, her voice full of curiosity.

"Just a line from an old Earth song. No body loves no one." At which she giggles.

"Yeah. And no one loves nobody."

"Nah. Nobody loves no one sounds better." She doesn't say anything to that, but I think she agrees because her lips are on mine in a firm kiss, and I can feel her smile.

Sleep comes easily after that, and why wouldn't it? I have the woman I love in my arms, a surviving people, and no worries about the Grounders attacking us.

* * *

I'll try to have 15 done ASAP! R&R! Season 3 is Fabulous so far!


End file.
